Major
by AelunaSheWolf
Summary: When MK is needed to help save the forest from a new threat, she returns to Moonhaven and finds a new, more dangerous enemy is attacking. This time, it's personal.
1. Story details

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal. **

* * *

Nod strolled around his small leaf house, completely at a loss of what to do. He'd already practised his archery and sword skills, had taken Rover, his new, young hummingbird, for an exhilarating fly around Moonhaven, fixed a hole in the roof of his house, and gone to visit Queen Lilian to make sure she was okay, and it was only one o clock in the afternoon. Sitting down at a chair, he sighed, when suddenly he had an idea, and whistled for his bird companion, who came soaring down a few seconds later - clearly he had been up in the trees above Nod's house.

"Hey, boy!" The young leafman greeted, and patted his pet's neck affectionately. Jumping into the saddle, he said, "C'mon, Rover! Lets go and see MK - I haven't seen her in ages!" The bird let out a few notes of whistling, and cocked his head at Nod, who sighed. "Oh, c'mon! Is three days not a long time to you?" The bird shook his feathered head, before soaring into the sky quickly. Nod took a moment to admire the view, and was just about to dive back down through the treetops when he noticed something.

"Woah, Rover," He said, pulling the bird's reigns back to stop him, "What is that?" He inquired, and dove down to get a better look. What he saw made him gasp in shock - the previously luscious grass of the meadow below him had turned black, and was smoking a little, which meant that the forces of evil were trying to destroy the forest... Again.

Squinting his eyes, he saw a red and orange blob coming his way, gradually getting larger until he realised it was a flaming arrow, and he quickly swerved to avoid it.

"Hurry, Boy!" He shouted, turning his bird in the direction of the castle and speeding towards it.

Ten minutes later, and he had finished explaining to the Queen and Ronin what he had seen, and left the castle with a mission to get closer and try and find out what they were, and what was going on. Mounting his hummingbird again, he quickly flew to where he had seen the evil forces last, and was glad to see that they were still there, and hadn't moved. Diving down, he hid under some leaves, and tried to get answers as to who, or, more correctly, what, exactly, the new threat was. The creatures had black, stocky, bodies, and had dark brown fur on their backs. They were definitely not human, and yet their faces seemed remarkably similar to mankind, but their paws and tails were anything but the same. Honestly, they were not a pretty sight. Straining his ears, he managed to make out the general idea of what they were discussing.

"If we bring the... then we can interrogate him there. See how much he knows... If we can get him on our side, we can make him... Moonhaven, thus killing the ..."

Squinting his eyes, he could just about make out the body of a person, but it was no leaf-man. Quickly and silently, he flew out from the leaves and rushed back to Moonhaven to tell the Queen and Ronin of the information he had discovered.

* * *

M.K. hurried towards the computer and quickly typed in the password, excited to see Nod again, although it wasn't the same as in real life. Grinning, she waved at Nod, who laughed.

"Nice clothes!" He joked, indicating to her pyjamas, and she pouted playfully, but when she noticed the worried look that was plastered on his face, and his nervous glances around, she became more serious.

"M.K, I haven't got much time to explain now, but please be ready to leave your house in five minutes time. Me, Ronin and Queen Lilian need to talk to you."

"Where are we going?" She asked, puzzled, but Nod had already left. Sighing, she got up slowly, before what he had just said hit her - she had five minutes to get completely dressed! Panicking, she rushed upstairs and raced into her room, grabbing a pair of black leggings, a short, black skirt, a plain white top and a pink jacket. Pulling them on, after taking off her pyjamas, of course, she pulled on her boots and s quickly took a look in the mirror, almost laughing when she realised it was nearly the exact same as what she had worn before, except the leggings were a tad longer, the top wasn't stripy, and the jacket was new - Ozzie had decided the old was a great new play thing, and it must have been entertaining, for the dog had been tearing it to shreds for weeks and weeks.

She heard the doorbell ring, and quickly rushed downstairs, her brush in handa and opened the door. Two bright green hummingbirds zoomed in, and landed on the table opposite her. Closing the door, she grabbed her translator helmet and walked over to the new comers, SWhen she felt a familiar spinning sensation and closed her eyes, only to open them and find that the world was now so much bigger than her. Looking around, she saw the young flower queen, who smiled at her and waved her hand. Clicking her fingers, the helmet, which had shrunk to M.K.'s new size, returned to its normal measursments with a pop, and the girl who had previously been hiding under it dove away as fast as she could, eager to not get crushed.

"Oops, sorry!" The young queen said in a happy, light voice, but one look at her and M.K. could tell she was worried, but trying not to show it.

"It's okay, your highne-" She began by means of greeting, but the flower child shook her head in annoyance and giggled quietly.

"Please, just call me Lily," She said, "My real name is Lilian, but I think it is too posh, don't you?" M.K. laughed.

"Tell me about it. My parents named me Mary-Katherine, and it really doesn't suit me! I hate being called it, although my Dad still does."

Just then, a young man of nineteen years walked over and placed his and on her shoulder. M.K. turned around to see Nod, and she let out a little squeek of excitement before jumping at him, her arms wide ready for a hug, but forgetting her own strength and knocking them both to the ground. "Sorry..." She apologised, and helped him get up, "I guess it slipped my mind that I have super jumping abilities now." She laughed, and he chuckled a little too. Placing his hand on his hips, he then said, "So, Mary-Katherine, huh? You know, I can see it! Such a perfect name for a sweet little girl." He teased, and M.K. laugheD, pushing him gently in mock annoyance. An older man also appearead, and said, "You're asking for it!", to which all four people laughed a little, but soon, the meeting became more serious.

"Okay, we can't say much here - it is too open and anyone could over hear us - but when was the last time you saw your father?" M.K. was slightly confused as to what role her father had in this, and, beginning to brush her hair, she replied truthfully, "This Morning."

"Okay," Nod replied, "You will need to come with us. We'll tell you all about it when we get to Moonhaven, okay?"

M.K. nodded, but then said, "Wait, can I leave my father a message to say I'm gone? He'll be worried otherwise..." She said, but Nod shook his head.

"I'm sorry, M.K.," he replied, "There isn't time, but I'll make sure your father knows that you are okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Getting onto his bird, he signalled for M.K. to get on as well, and said, "Wrap your arms around my waist.", to which she obliged and rolled her eyes - it wasn't as if he needed to tell her, but ah well. Robin helped the Queen get onto his bird, and they flew off, M.K. and Nod closely behind them.

Once they reached Moonhaven, all four riders dismounted, and Ronin led them all to a small, leaf building, which turned out to be cafe named appropriately 'Greens Cafe', and they sat at a table. They all ordered drinks, and Ronin handed over a small, silver stone that shined in the light. The lady thanked them, and then left to get the refreshments. She then returned a few minutes later, and handed out four acorns of colourful liquid, then disappeared into a back room to leave the customers in peace.

"So, you guys pay with gems then, huh?" She said, looking at her drink. It smelled sweet, but she wasn't sure she'd like it. Nod nodded, then urged her try the drink. "You'll love it!" He encouraged, and M.K. obliged, and took a sip. It was pleasant, extremely satisfying, not unlike it's aroma. "What's in it?" She asked.

"Honey, strawberries and banana." Nod replied, and M.K. gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm allergic to strawberries!" She cried, and Nod began panicking.

"Oh, no!" he cried, "Quick, call a flower-medic!" He shouted, and M.K laughed. He looked at her strangely.

"I was joking, Nod." She reassured him, and he sighed in relief, mock-scowling at her.

"It's really nice, anyway." She added, and then Ronin cut in.

"Okay, I know this is a happy moment, but we have business to do. Right, to get straight to the point, we think that your father has been kidnapped by a new enemy. Either that or a stomper who looks exactly the same as him was strolling through the woods and got shrunk."

"Blunt." Nod said, a little annoyed.

"Wait, so let me get this straight - my Dad was taken by some boggans and shrunk?" M.K. asked. "What would boggans want with him?"

"Well, firstly, it wasn't Boggans." Nod said, placing his cup down on the mushroom table. "I was the only one who saw them, and they were more like animals - genuine animals, not their behaviour. They had human heads, sort of, but the rest of their bodies seemed more furry - not to mention they had paws and tails. it was like looking at a disastrous hybrid creature, in all honesty." Picking up a small, red, circular item from a plate of similar shaped, multicoloured objects, he popped it into his mouth and chewed for a few seconds. "Mmm, cherry. Here, try one. They're nice!" He pushed the sweets towards M.K. and she took a pink one, not sure what the green and brown ones would be. "Oh, where was I?"

"You were saying about the new threat." Queen Lilian chimed in, taking a blue sweet and placing it gently into her mouth. For someone so excitable and young, she made a good Queen. "Ooh, blueberry!" She squeaked, and M.K shook her head, smiling.

"Right," Nod continued, "Well, as for what these... What-ever-they-ares want with your father, we have no idea. We are going to try and find out, but we didn't want you to have to stay at your house alone and get worried." She could have laughed - being here wasn't exactly stopping her getting worried. Nod seemed to pick up on this, because he quickly added, "At least, you'll be able to know what's going on." M.K. nodded, accepting this theory, then finished her drink.

"We should probably go," Ronin said, standing up, "There is a leaf-men meeting and I don't think it would make a good impression to be late. Don't you agree, Nod?" He said sarcastically, and M.K. laughed - she knew Nod was no good at timing, unless he had a reason to be excited.

"Come on, M.K." He said, taking two sweets and eating one himself, and giving the other to M.K., who was glad to see it was a dark purple one - probably blackberry, which it was. Nod then led her outside and whistled for his bird, which arrived soon after. Jumping on, he helped M.K. up, and whispered to her, "Quick! If we can fly fast, I've got something I want to show you something!" Kicking his bird into action, they soared up into the air, and then zoomed towards the opposite side of Moonhaven.

* * *

**I have chapters ready to go for this fanfic, but before I update, I want at least 10 reviews before I update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

_**"Come on, M.K." He said, taking two sweets and eating one himself, and giving the other to M.K., who was glad to see it was a dark purple one - probably blackberry, which it was. Nod then led her outside and whistled for his bird, which arrived soon after. Jumping on, he helped M.K. up, and whispered to her, "Quick! If we can fly fast, I've got something I want to show you something!" Kicking his bird into action, they soared up into the air, and then zoomed towards the opposite side of Moonhaven.**_

* * *

The pair soared quickly over Moonhaven, the humming bird's wings flapping in a blur as they sped over the little kingdom. M.K. rested her head gently on Nod's shoulder, nuzzling her face softly into the edge of his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest, and she sighed as she inhaled his scent, to which he smiled a little, enjoying the close contact with her again.

Not half a minute later, they began to descend, diving gently until the bird touched down upon the soft grassy floor. Hopping off, Nod led M.K. to a small overhang of vines and leaves, and whispered, "Close your eyes," two of his fingers tracing the in dent between her nose and her eyes as she lowered her eye lids. Taking her hand gently, too carefully led her through the greenery, and the sound of water reached her ears, but she kept her eyes firmly shut as Nled took control. A few more steps later, he sat her down upon some sort of seating, then let go of her hand, and said in as soft a voice as was ever heard, "Now open them," and M.K. opened her eyes to a truly marvellous scene.

She was sat on a small toadstool, presumably not a very old fungi for she knew they grew much larger, and as she looked around, a smile settled on her face. In front of her was a small waterfall, barely worth any consideration when she was big, but now, was glistening like diamonds and clear and pure water gushed down, as fresh as the air in the sky and as magical as the drops of dew that settled on the grass each morning. There was what could only be considered a small pond by her current viewing point, and she had an irresistable urge to dive in and swim. There wasn't much water there after all, and the sun would have warmed it by now.

"Do you like it?" Nod asked, his hands running through his hair absentminded ly, "When I was younger, my Mother always brought me here to play, and ever since she died, i've been coming more and more often."

M.K. Smiled. "It's beautiful, Nod." She replied, standing up and dipping her hand in the water. It wasn't hot, but cool and refreshing in the heat.

"We should really get back, now, but we can come again, if you'd like, one day?"

"I'd like that."

As they turned to leave, something glistened in the light and M.K. spun around. Hanging off a tree, was a small bracelet - a child's bracelet, and M.K. gasped. Running towards it, she touched the small beads on it, and smiled.

"What's up, M.K.?" Nod asked, joining her.

"When I was a kid, my Mum took me away from my Dad because he was always studying leafmen, and had no time for anything else. It was the last thing he ever gave me, before I left, but I dropped it somewhere. It was really expensive, I was upset for a whole day, or more." Pickinup up a sharp stone, she held the bracelet's wire and cut it, the golden balls spilling onto the floor. "I'll take one of these beads, one of the real gold ones, not the cheapy ones, and the rest can stay here, at least for now. Then I'll always be partly here, even if I go back to my own world." Nod agreed, and helped M.K. Lift the carot gold head into his bird's small saddle bag. Taking off, they soared through the skies, until they reached Moonhaven once again.

Rushing to the meeting, M.K. was pleased to find that they were t the last ones to arrived, although Romin kept sending them annoying 'what-were-you-two-up-to' glances. Once everyone had arrived, the meeting commenced.

"Right," Ronin said, "We all know that there is a new threat to the forest, but this time, I think they have a secret weapon. We have brought Mary Katherine back to help us, and I am sure you'll remember her, because her Father was kidnapped by the enemy, and I can't help thinking that he will be giving them an advantage over us, swilling I or not. We have to organise a scouting mission to discover what they are up to. Are there any ideas Was to how we could achieve this?"

After a moment of silence, a leafwoman at the back of the room stood up. "If I may, Ronin, how about we set up some proem of surveillance. I know Professor Bomba could achieve that, maybe M.K. could also?"

At this, M.K. stood up to speak. "I don't know how to work all the things my Father does. We'll need another plan."

"What if some of us impersonated the enemy, and tried to gain I formation that way? There are some reall skilled artists I know of in Moonhaven, they could paint our faces, or we could get the skin of one of the enemy and wear that?" Nod suggested. There was a murmer of agreement throughout the room.

"Good idea, Nod." Ronin said, "I think the make up is the best option, it shouldn't be too impossibly difficult, hopefully?"

Another nod, and then the meeting was finished, it's purpose complete. "That went well." M.K. said to Nod, and he smiled.

"Just thank me and my great brain." he teased, and M.K. Shoved him playfully.

"Shut it, Mr!" She joked, and Nod laughed. "Come on," he replied, "We need to show you where you're staying, and then how about a game, or something?" M.K., not wanting to appear rude, simply agreed, and smiled. She wondered what sort of things the people of Moonhaven did for run, as recreational activities.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short, but I hope you liked it all the same! Once again, ten reviews please - I've still got chapters waiting to be posted, but I want your feedback first!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

_**"Shut it, Mr!" She joked, and Nod laughed. "Come on," he replied, "We need to show you where you're staying, and then how about a game, or something?" M.K., not wanting to appear rude, simply agreed, and smiled. She wondered what sort of things the people of Moonhaven did for run, as recreational activities.**_

* * *

"Come on, M.K.!" Nod urged, "You've just got to see the house they've reserved for you - I'm so jealous!" M.K. laughed, and nodded at him.

"Okay, okay!" She reassured him, "I'm coming, don't worry!" Smiling, she continued behind him, shaking her head slightly as his playful attitude and, forgetting the danger her father could be in, felt completely at ease and relaxed considerably. As she walked past a beautiful fountain, complete with a statue of the new Queen, she noticed something glinting by the side of it, but with Nod hurrying ahead of her, she ignored it, not wanting to loose sight of him and be stuck until he returned for her. Indeed, the young leaf man really was excited about the prospect of seeing MK's new, temporary lodgings. Quickly running after him, marvelling at how light her body felt and how easy it was to run like this, she quickly caught him up, realising only then that she was completely out of breath, but she just laughed it off.

Soon after, they reached a small cottage, with a gorgeous little thatched roof and wooden walls, and MK gazed at it longingly. She now knew why Nod was so jealous of the little building: he could own a mansion for all she cared. This was, certainly, the place for her, and she felt her heart melt at the adorable little residency.

After Nod showed her around, the pair went back outside, and MK felt a strange sense of longing towards the bright, shining item she could remember being by the floor near to the fountain, and immediately headed in the direction she had originally come, curious to find out what it was. When she reached it, she bent down and scraped some of the dirt away from it, slightly suspicious, and her hand missed being clamped down upon the contraption, which resembled a mousetrap vaguely, after she pulled it away quickly when the trap jammed before activating, thank goodness. Frowning, she looked at the item, when Nod caught her up.

"What is it, MK?" He asked, and bent down to touch it, but MK grabbed his arm and pulled it away, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm not quite sure. It looks like a mouse trap, but it's too small to be a real one, and besides, they would never be all the way out here in the forest. It must be something new from your world."

Nod shook his head in dismissal. "I've never seen anything like it. It is a stomper design, for certain, so someone must have dropped it when they were heading through here."

"It's too small and complicated to be made by stompers - after all, if I was big again I wouldn't be able to see it for anything but a shiny, silver dot."

Nod looked around, considering, before his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gaping hole, a perfect 'o' shape.

"MK - Don't you see! This must have been planted here by the, well, boggan reincarnates! Also, it explains why they took your father hostage: he knows lots of stomper contraptions, and if it could be recreated, only smaller, my people would not know what they were and be lured into a trap! It's so obvious, and yet so ingenious as well!"

"No." MK replied, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. "My father wouldn't tell them anything that could destroy Moonhaven! I know that he wouldn't'!"

"Maybe he didn't have a choice, and they took his memories, or something? I know some people here can do it, as well as the Queen, so why not some of them?"

Swallowing nervously, MK nodded. It did make perfect sense, and everything seemed to fit in together.

"We should go tell Ronin," Nod reminded MK, and she agreed, following behind him silently, her thoughts filled with concern for her Father.

"Don't worry, MK." Nod soothed, "They won't harm him. If they did, they wouldn't be able to get any thing out of him, now, would they?"

* * *

**i'm sorry it was so short, but it had to be done. As usual, I'll be looking for ten reviews, and I'd just love to hear what you think will happen or what you want to happens! **


	5. Chapter 4

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

**_"_**

**_"My father wouldn't tell them anything that could destroy Moonhaven! I know that he wouldn't'!"_**

**_"Maybe he didn't have a choice, and they took his memories, or something? I know some people here can do it, as well as the Queen, so why not some of them?"_**

**_Swallowing nervously, MK nodded. It did make perfect sense, and everything seemed to fit in together._**

**_"We should go tell Ronin," Nod reminded MK, and she agreed, following behind him silently, her thoughts filled with concern for her Father._**

**_"Don't worry, MK." Nod soothed, "They won't harm him. If they did, they wouldn't be able to get any thing out of him, now, would they?"_**

**_"_**

* * *

**CatGirlFireflare (**** /o7wmah8********) **- It's a new enemy, so it isn't the boggans, but thanks for the review anyway!

**Rachael Thatcher (**** /q5356vc)** - Can you give me an example of 'an interesting error or two'? Thanks, I'm not sure what you mean. t's probably because I might have written parts of it on my iPhone.

**steelersfan123 (**** /ohz3ksa)**, Brucrew17 (** /ptzwz6o**)**and the other anonymous reviewer - Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Ronin! Ronin!" MK and Nod yelled in sync, as she and Nod leapt off of Rover the hummingbird, running frantically towards the captain of the leaf men, slightly out of breath in their panic to inform the man of their latest discovery. Catching up with the fellow, it was Nod who began to explain.

"We were just at the fountain of Queen Lilian, and MK found something that the stompers use to kill mice and rats." Nod explained, and Ronin just frowned.

"And...?" He queried, confused as to why the pair seemed so concerned over something so normal. "There have been plenty of mouse traps in the forest before, even if not this far in."

"That's not the point," MK said, fiddling with her fingers whilst trying to think of a way to explain. "It was really small, smaller than me now in fact, which means it can't have been made by a stomper, because it would be too fiddly." It was then that something clicked in Ronin's mind.

"And therefore, it must have been made by one of our people!" He figured, "Or someone our size, at least."

Nod nodded in affirmation (no pun intended). "That could mean that it was made by the... well, what should we call the dark side?"

"How about the Neros?" MK suggested, and both leaf men looked at her strangely. "It's italian for black." She explained, and her companions bobbed their heads in understanding.

"I can't imagine you learning another language willingly." Nod stated, and MK grinned.

"Yeah, my Dad has been tutoring me on it the past year, because he wanted to take me to Italy one day and decided I'd have to be able to speak the language first. I don't know much more than that yet, though."

It was Ronin who decided to intervene and butt into the conversation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, so let's get back on track. You think the Neros placed the trap? How would that work? They cant get into Moonhaven easily without being noticed, because in case you've forgotten, they don't look anything like us."

"I'm not sure..." MK murmured, "Has anyone been sent in to see what can be discovered Yet?" She inquired, but Ronin declined.

"Not just yet, but I think someone was meant to be going in later today, so that they have enough time To prepare. Anyway, in the meantime, why don't you two go and visit Queen Lilian? I presume she's bored; after all, the girl's only young. Maybe you could do some cooking with her or something, because if I recall correctly she enjoys spending time in the kitchen."

MK and Nod agreed to this suggestion, the latter a little less enthusiastically, but it was hard to tell if be didn't want to spend his time with the Queen or if he didn't particularly like cooking much. All the same, the pair left for the young Monarch's home right away.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination, to find the Queen outside in a bright, flowery yellow dress, presumably made from daffodil petals, playing some sort of game with another girl, who was dressed in beautiful garments similar to that of the true ruler's formal attire.

"Oh, hey, MK, Nod!" Lilian greeted, and ran over gleefully, her dress flying behind her in the wind. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, Ronin sent us to check on you." MK replied, still puzzled over the game. "But if you're okay, we'll be going, I guess."

Before Nod and MK could turn around, however, the Queen grabbed hold of them both and spun them to face her.

"I have to stay with Rosie," she said, Indicating to the slightly smaller girl behind her, "So could you grab me a drink of nectar please?"

"Sure," Nod agreed, eager to show MK all the different Types of food and drink available to the inhabitants of Moonhaven. If anyone asked, he'd simply say that be wanted MK to experience the forest properly, but in truth, he just wanted to convince her to stay. Leading her inside, he showed her to the kitchen, and was just about to get a small acorn full of nectar, when they heard a blood curdling cry for help from outside. Dropping the drink on the floor, MK and Nod ran quickly to the door, and opened it to find Queen Lilian lying out-cold on the floor, her hand covered in blood, the other girl - Rosie - gone, and a silver, sharp and deadly contraption resting in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

**Everyone who reviews will get their name featured in the chapter comments, and the person who leaves the best review will get a a halter dedicated to them. **

**I want at least five reviews before I update. Other stories can do that easily - why can't we?**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

**"**

**Leading her inside, he showed her to the kitchen, and was just about to get a small acorn full of nectar, when they heard a blood curdling cry for help from outside. Dropping the drink on the floor, MK and Nod ran quickly to the door, and opened it to find Queen Lilian lying out-cold on the floor, her hand covered in blood, the other girl - Rosie - gone, and a silver, sharp and deadly contraption resting in the middle of the clearing.**

**"**

* * *

**That's more like it! 5 reviews in one day - much better guys! :D **

* * *

**With thanks to : **

**LucyHeartfilia125 ( /npzoj38), **

**randomkitty101 ( /oncjrtz), **

**2krazy4u ( /oh77szj), **

**Brucrew17 ( /ptzwz6o),**

**As well as the three guest reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

MK gasped, her hands covering her mouth, as she rushed over to Lilian. "Nod!" She cried, "Go and get help!" Her partner agreed, running and jumping skilfully onto the back of his bright hummingbird, before swooping off. Meanwhile, MK pulled off her jumper and wrapped it around the Queen's small hand, pulling it tight around the palm to try and slow and stem the blood flow - she was no nurse or doctor for sure, but she understood the basics, and knew that if you applied enough pressure the blood loss would be less. Lo and Behold, while the red liquid had still soaked through the pink-purple jumper by now, it was soaking through the fabric slower than it had been flowing before... but the Queen's small face was pale, white and had very little colour in it, and MK was worried, being fond of the small girl. Taking the flower child's hand, she felt the little girl squeeze her hand weakly in her unconscious state. However, her breaths were getting slower and slower, and the weak grip she had previously exerted on Mary Katherine's hand was slipping away quickly. Panicking, MK tightened the jumper around the child's hand even tighter, and tried holding it up in the air, hoping that gravity would pull at least some of the blood down away from the wound. The girl seemed to progress at a slower rate now, and the ex-stomper sighed in relief, glad that she was able to buy the dying girl a bit more time, and was soothed when she heard the sound of wings above her, meaning Nod had returned with help, hopefully. Indeed, when the young leafman jumped off of his bird, closely followed by a team of men and women in white petal clothing, MK let out an audible with of relief, and held the girl's hand in the air higher, but never-the-less, the child's skin was cold, and anyone could tell she didnt have long to live without treatment.

The medical team rushed over and wrapped Queen Lilian's icy hand in a tight bandage to stop any more bleeding, although MK wasn't actually sure how much blood the Monarch actually had left. Lifting her, they carried her to a bird with a stretcher tied to it's back, and strapped Lilian in before taking off. Ronin and Nod walked over to MK, and the younger of the pair wrapped his arms around the teenager and pulled her close to him as she let out a small sob.

"Shush, MK," He soothed, "The Queen will be fine. I promise you. Don't worry, everything will work out eventually." While she wasn't entirely sure if Nod was being truthful or just lulling her into a false sense of security and worry-free emotions, she accepted it none-the-less. She preferred to be positive.

"Besides," Ronin added, "The forest healers are the best. They know exactly how to use plants to heal anything from a common cold to heart failure. Queen Lilian will, I'm sure, pull through. She's a tough little sprite anyway, so I can't imagine her giving up, unconscious or not."

A little more comforted after both Ronin and Nod's words, MK nodded to convey her soothed emotions.

"Now, come on." Ronin commanded, "We must get to the main castle so that we can discuss this turn of events, for it is vital we act right away. It's clear the enemies aren't looking to discuss things nicely, so we need to act right away before either MK's father or the young girl get hurt. I'm presuming they kidnapped her, anyway."

Suddenly, MK gasped, and both Nod and Ronin turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, MK?" Nod asked, concerned that she was hurt or ill.

"I think I know why the girl Lilian was playing with was kidnapped! She was wearing a constume like the Queen's clothes, so they probably just assumed that she was the Queen, and didnt take time to rush in their haste to leave when the girls screamed!"

Ronin nodded, and Nod butted into the conversation.

"It does fit, Ronin. That also means that If they got the wrong girl, then they'll soon realise and come for the Queen again, because she _**will**_ still be alive at that point, and they will try to take her life again! Thus, meaning Lilian's still in danger!"

Ronin whistled for his bird to come over, and Nod did the same.

"We'll have to get the plan started right away, and also make sure the Queen is well protected." ronin stated, and Nod and MK bobbed their heads up and down to show that they agreed. Mounting their birds, they soared off into the sky, arriving at the main castle soon after. Ronin got out a whistle and blew, a slight high pitches whistling coming from it, to which MK looked at Nod questionably.

"The birds can hear it, but it's too high-pitched for us. Anyway, The birds will get their riders and bring them hEre." he explained, and MK let out an "Ahhh" in understanding. Not soon after, a whole group of leaf-men and leaf-women arrived, and Ronin invited them into a meeting hall.

"Now, the plan is to sneak into the enemy's lair disguised as them. We will need some make-up done, and we will have to do this as soon as possible. I know we agreed we'd only send one leaf-man, but few have new information and must stage a rescue plan to recover a small child and MK here's stomper father, who was shrunk. We will also try to attack them then, but our original purpose is to rescue the two captives, which could, I believe, ruinsome of their plans if we are fast enough."

A murmer went through the audience, and Nod stood up to speak so as to make his intentions clear.

"Make up artists-" he said, looking at the group of professional artists, "How long will it take to give everyone here a makeover to look like the enemy?"

A flower girl with rose petals raised her hand.

"If you want it done perfectly, about a day, plus time to allow the changes to dry." She said, and Nod looked over at Ronin with his eyebrows raised in concern.

"Here's what we'll do." the head of the leafmen said, "We will go in groups of ten, as there are ten artists present, tomorrow first thing. We'll get our makeup done now, so that it is dry for the early hours, and while one group leaves, the next will have the finishing touches done on their appearance. How does that sound?"

The crowd replied with a consistent "Okay," and then Ronin stood up.

"Everyone, get into your groups." Ronin commanded, anne theN Whispered to MK, "Join that group over there," pointing to a small assembly of men and women wearing a special blue leaf uniform, and by their younger appearance, MK figured they were the trainees.

"Groups A, B, C, D, and E will be coming to the lair." Ronin said, pointing at every group but MK's and one other, which was considerably larger. "Go and get your make up done, then to home and rest. We've a long day tomorrow. As for groups F, I'll be expecting you to guard Moonhaven." The larger group nodded, and then Ronin turned to MK's group. "I'm expecting you to guard the Queen in hospital. Is that okay?" Everyone nodded, except MK who was put out at not being able to join the rescue party. She was also confused why the least talented group would be protecting the most important person in the kingdom, but she guessed it was because it would be good experience, and there would be trained men guarding the kingdom anyway.

Exiting the hall to her temporary little home, she snuggled under the soft leaf cover, the cushioning feather-pillow calming her thoughts.

"Everything will work out..." She thought, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Can I have ten reviews please - you've done it before, you can do it again! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is the new... rule, I guess. The more reviews you guys leave, the quicker I update! And don't think "Ah, someone else will do it" either, because on average I get one review per chapter!**

**Pathetic!**

**Anyway, here goes:**

**0 reviews = Update in a week**

**1 review = Update in 6 days**

**2 reviews = Update in 5 days**

**3 reviews = Update in 4 days**

**4 reviews = Update in 3 days**

**5 reviews = Update in 1 day**

**6 reviews = Update the same day!**

**I hope this inspires you guys to review, and I respond to each review in the author's notes at the top of the chapter! **

**Remember "It was great" or "How lame" do both count as reviews, but I prefer the first For some strange reason. **


	8. Chapter 7

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

_**"Groups A, B, C, D, and E will be coming to the lair." Ronin said, pointing at every group but MK's and one other, which was considerably larger. "Go and get your make up done, then to home and rest. We've a long day tomorrow. As for groups F, I'll be expecting you to guard Moonhaven." The larger group nodded, and then Ronin turned to MK's group. "I'm expecting you to guard the Queen in hospital. Is that okay?" Everyone nodded, except MK who was put out at not being able to join the rescue party. She was also confused why the least talented group would be protecting the most important person in the kingdom, but she guessed it was because it would be good experience, and there would be trained men guarding the kingdom anyway.**_

_**Exiting the hall to her temporary little home, she snuggled under the soft leaf cover, the cushioning feather-pillow calming her thoughts.**_

_**"Everything will work out..." She thought, before falling into a dreamless sleep.**_

* * *

**Thanks to Brucrew17, fredrikas, 2krazy4u, Crimson Dragon Devil, LucyHeartfilia125, and Potterpal1234 for reviewing!**

* * *

**When writing previous chapters, I was on my phone and it auto-corrected the enemy's name to 'Neros' instead of 'Neri', which is the true word for black in Italian. Thanks to fredrikas for pointing this out to me!**

* * *

MK awoke early, rubbing her eyes and groaning at the early hour, yet she couldn't sleep. Opening her eyes, she began to panic when she saw the thatched ceiling above her, and not the usual pink that was decorated with children's characters from her youth, but relaxed when she remembered the day before, and that she was in Moonhaven, not at her home. When she recalled the meeting, she leaped up quickly and rushed about in dread that the leaf men would have left for the Neri Lair already.

Quickly pulling on a beautiful dress, not that she'd noticed her attractive appearance in her haste, which was made from soft daisy and rose flower petals, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a small loaf of bread that was on the table which someone had obviously left for her last night. Taking a bite, she rushed out of the door and ran to the hall where the meeting had been held and sprinted inside, but there was no-one there. Hurrying outside, she began searching frantically for Nod and his group, but Moonhaven was deserted, and the moonlight shone down upon only her. Sighing, she searched the whole town of Moonhaven, but she didn't meet anyone else once. Realising that she was too late, and that Nod was gone, possibly to never return again, M.K. fell to the mossy floor, her head in her hands, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Looking up at the sky, she saw a full moon, bright and happy, and even though the moon and Nod's eyes were different colours, Mary Katherine instantly was reminded of the Leafman's cheerful, shining eyes, and sighed, before beginning to cry again. She couldn't understand why she was acting like this - she never cried. When her cat had passed away, she felt horrid, and so very sad, but not a single tear passed her eyes, whereas now, she just couldn't control them. Wiping her eyes, she stood up, tears still flowing at a steadily, but at a slower rate, and she began walking back to her new small home.

_Nod is fine. Nod is fine. Nod is fine. _shekept repeating in her head, trying to convince herself, to no avail, that the leaf man would be okay.

"He's part of a team." She said aloud, although no one was anywhere near her (or awake, even), so she said it again, louder. "He's part of a team. Safety in numbers. He's fine..." She continued to mutter this to herself for the ten minutes it took to get back to her cottage, and as well as slightly reassuring her, in the end the words became jumbled and slurred, which helped her take her mind off the problems for a little while.

Walking into the small kitchen, MK noticed a small piece of white paper on the cupboard, and she walked over to it curiously. It was stuck to the wood with a small amount of honey, which MK smiled at and found rather cute, and reaching for a candle, she lit is so that the room was illuminated. However, when she realised who the note was from, her face fell, not sad but not happy either.

_Dear MK,_

_I didn't want to awake you, because you were sleeping so soundly, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I promise I will return, so please don't worry about me,_

_Nod_

Clutching the note to her chest as if it was the only thing that would allow Nod to survive, she began humming to herself, sitting on the floor and rocking back and forward. Finally, after half an hour, she calmed down, but by this time, she knew she could not sleep. Looking at a small clock on the wall, which read two, forty seven am, she sighed and walked outside, laying down on a small bench near her house and stared at the sky above her, the stars glinting in the moon light and MK felt a strange sense of ease and calmness. She changed the angle her eyes were staring, and looked directly at the moon, the same moon that had reminded MK of Nod not long ago. Now, however, the moon seemed different; dull and lifeless, and the girl felt her heart growing heavy and it began to pound. Something was not right.

Scanning the area around her for any signs of trouble, MK suddenly heard the flapping of a bird's wings and looked up, to see a plain brown bird plummeting to the ground, its wings beating desperately but the creature could not stay airborne. Dodging the out of control animal, she hid behind a small statue of a pod and the poor beast hit the ground at full speed, it's beak burying two metres into the ground. Somehow, the bird was still alive, it's wings flapping weakly, and then, it went still, no longer moving, just a feathered body sticking out of the ground. The creature then, to MK's horror, began to shrink, the wings lost all of the feathers and changed into paws, and the body changed into the dark, stocky body which matched that of the Neri. Lifting its face out of the ground, MK cringed at the sight - Nod had been right when he said the face resembled humans, and the only difference was that they had a larger muzzle, pointed ears and fur while people did not. When the creature looked at her and bared its teeth in warning, as it prepared to attack, MK noted it also had sharp, canine teeth, designed for ripping.

Ripping flesh.

MK gulped, but stood her ground, as the Neri approached, twenty metres turning into fifteen, and ten, and the girl tried to assess its weakness in the short time she had. It resembled a very hairy cat - a cougar, she quickly noted - but it also appeared exhausted, which could be beneficial. She knew cougars were excellent sprinters, reaching up to forty miles and hour, and brilliant climbers too, but the weak creature in front of her was breathing heavily and moving slowly as it advanced, assumably tired from the unbelievable transformation it had just displayed. Stepping backwards a bit, the Neri lowered it's head closer to the ground and snarled, and MK knew that now was the time to leave. Whistling for a hummingbird - any hummingbird - she ran, trying to use the fact that she knew the area to her advantage, but it did little to help her. There was no way she could get to the house, and the cougar would be able to tear the door down anyway. She could hear the animal's footsteps behind her, and knew the second they ceased that the Neri was leaping at her, and she ducked. Indeed, the already exhausted creature must have assumed that it would have got its prey, because it landed awkwardly on its back, not the characteristics of a cougar, and weakly tried to rise up again. Taking the opportunity to get as much distance between the Neri and herself, MK ran, her ankle hurting a little but she ignored this.

Soon, she saw a bright green humming bird swooping down, and as she realised the cougar was once again behind her, she jumped, grabbing the bird's claws as it began to fly upwards. The creature below her jumped and grabbed her thigh, it's claws digging in, however MK shook her body viciously and the creature fell, landing with a thud on the ground far below. There was no doubt that it was dead.

MK groaned as she climbed onto the saddle of the bird and took the reigns, her side burning with pain. Indeed, when she looked at her thighs, she saw four large, circular burn marks from the Neri's claws, but how it had been able to burn her she had no idea. Moaning, she steered the humming bird towards the hospital, her eye sight going slightly blurred. Touching down, she jumped off of the green, feathered creature, but quickly grabbed its side for support as the world spun. Walking dizzily towards the front doors of the hospital, her mind reeling in panic, she managed to push through the leaf entrance before passing out from both pain and the dizziness.

* * *

**Don't forget about the update rules (which have been changed)!**

**0 reviews = Update in two weeks**

**1 review = Update in 12 days**

**2 reviews = Update in 10 days**

**3 reviews = Update in 8 days**

**4 reviews = Update in 7 days**

**5 reviews = Update in 5 days**

**6 reviews = Update 4 days**

**7 reviews = Update in 3 days**

**8 reviews = Update in 2 days**

**9 reviews = Update in 1 day**

**10 reviews = Update the same day!**

**Remember 'Loved it' does count as a review, even if I don't particularly like them!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

_**As she realised the cougar was once again behind her, she jumped, grabbing the bird's claws as it began to fly upwards. The creature below her jumped and grabbed her thigh, it's claws digging in, however MK shook her body viciously and the creature fell, landing with a thud on the ground far below. There was no doubt that it was dead.**_

_**MK groaned as she climbed onto the saddle of the bird and took the reigns, her side burning with pain. Indeed, when she looked at her thighs, she saw four large, circular burn marks from the Neri's claws, but how it had been able to burn her she had no idea. Moaning, she steered the humming bird towards the hospital, her eye sight going slightly blurred. Touching down, she jumped off of the green, feathered creature, but quickly grabbed its side for support as the world spun. Walking dizzily towards the front doors of the hospital, her mind reeling in panic, she managed to push through the leaf entrance before passing out from both pain and the dizziness.**_

* * *

**Wow! You guys are doing great for reviews! **

* * *

Nod flew around the Neri's lair, his expert flying skills making him like a blur in the sky as he darted around the dark, mysterious place. It was his mission, along with a few others, to try and find an entrance into the heart of the enemy's base, but it was, so far, proving impossible. There was one entrance that was obvious, at the furthest west point of the hideaway. However, that was proven impossible to enter, as there was a puzzle you had to solve before entrance was granted. It was the cliché trap - different tiles spread across the floor, on which there were images of items the leaf men had no knowledge of. It appeared to be some sort of code, or else the images were all linked some how, but none of the groups could work out the answers. They had lost twenty two men before it was realised that you couldn't get through unless you knew the pattern. It had seemed that the dangerous tiles had some sort of trigger attached to them - whenever one was activated, the leaf man in question got sliced in half by an arrow that hung above his or her head. It was not a pretty sight. A few had been able to choose wisely and got across two or three rows of tiles, but no one knew what the images were of or what relevance each image had. Therefore, in the end, they had to resign to look for another entrance, or at least an area where they could safely, well, more safely, force access or create an opening.

Swerving, dipping, diving and turning sharply as he flew, trying to confuse the Neri guards who were mercilessly shooting arrows, some disturbingly set on fire, towards him and his top quality bird, who was bred specifically for this sort of action. Reaching into his bird's plush, soft and silky saddle bag as he flew around, still dodging the flying weapons of his attackers, he gently pulled out a bright green seed. Closely missing a sharp arrow that just skimmed his companions feathers, he zoomed closer towards the enemy, and hundreds of missiles, both flaming and not, shot around him, and it was hard to keep flying in different directions, trying to dodge the onslaught. As he dipped for another sharp dive, he felt a sudden pain in his right shoulder, and saw a large arrow projecting from it. He groaned in pain, but didn't dare take the arrow out, knowing full well that if he did, he'd soon be covered in blood - at least for now, despite the agonising hurt it was causing him, the sharp blade was at least acting as a plug, preventing the blood from flowing.

The seed, which had previously been in his right hand, was transferred to his left, which he was annoyingly not adapted to using much. Flying north as quick as he could, holding on as tightly as he could with his injury so as not to fall off, he managed to get out of the range of the arrows, only receiving a few minor scrapes on his bird, and then dropped the seed, which began whistling warningly. He only hoped the Neri would not recognise it.

Unfortunately, even from his high vantage point, Nod could see that the enemy had begun to run around in fear in a panic, trying to get away from the edge of their dark lair. Succumbing to the pain, he clutched his arm, trying to fight against the pain, but just then, a large, black bird swooped at his hummingbird. Not holding on, Nod yelped as the bird began to dive down in a panic, and soon found himself toppling over the bird's head, as a loud explosion sounded around the area. He knew then that the seed had found it's spot.

The wind rushed past him, and he knew that even without the Neri's onslaught of arrows, he was still doomed, because he would be hitting the ground at such a high speed, his body would probably be blown to pieces from the impact.

As the ground drew ever nearer, Nod closed his eyes, bracing for impact, when an especially large black bird flew past him, the wind caused knocking him away until he came to land in a pond. Well, it was large to him, at least - in truth it was about fifteen centimetres deep and just ten centimetres wide. For a leaf man, however, it was virtually the same as a 10 metre by fifteen mitre swimming pool, and swimming to the edge's no easy task when you have an arrow poking out from your shoulder.

All the same, he managed it, and was able to crawl out of the water, drenched and cold, blood starting to escape his body at a rather alarming rate. Curling up on the ground, he knew his time had come now, the pain making his body shudder in agony. The ground and grass surrounding him soon became soaked with blood, and he accepted he was going now. He only felt bad ha couldn't have seen MK again.

Just then, a hummingbird swooped down, and Nod's body, which was becoming paler by the second and much limper too, was picked up and thrown across the bird's back. The young leaf man knew what was going on, even though his eyes no longer wanted to open. The terrible pain came next, worse than before as the arrow was yanked from his flesh, and he could feel the warm blood literally flowing down his arm. Quickly after, though, he could also feel the tight wrap of a grass bandage around his shoulder, slowing the rate of blood loss right down. A man then jumped onto the humming bird's back and took off. There was no doubt in Nod's mind that they were returning to moon haven, and he felt embarrassed. While he had risked his life to plant the seed bomb, he was still one of the first to be flown home.

Even though he had done something no one else had, he still felt like he was abandoning the mission.

He did not like it one bit.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just so you know, the best review will get a dedication on my page! Also, there will be a new chapter soon, but if you review it'll be even sooner!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Story: _Major  
**

_**Full Story Summary:**_** Ten months ago, Mary Katherine, better known as M.K., was called upon to help save the forest from the forces of evil. Now, when she is needed to help save the forest again, she's more than happy to help - and not just because it means she can see her love interest again. This time, it's personal.**

* * *

_**Curling up on the ground, he knew his time had come now, the pain making his body shudder in agony. The ground and grass surrounding him soon became soaked with blood, and he accepted he was going now. He only felt bad that he couldn't see MK again.**_

_**Just then, a hummingbird swooped down, and Nod's body, which was becoming paler by the second and much limper too, was picked up and thrown across the bird's back. The young leaf man knew what was going on, even though his eyes no longer wanted to open. The terrible pain came next, worse than before as the arrow was yanked from his flesh, and he could feel the warm blood literally flowing down his arm. Quickly after, though, he could also feel the tight wrap of a grass bandage around his shoulder, slowing the rate of blood loss right down. A man then jumped onto the humming bird's back and took off. There was no doubt in Nod's mind that they were returning to moon haven, and he felt embarrassed. While he had risked his life to plant the seed bomb, he was still one of the first to be flown home.**_

_**Even though he had done something no one else had, he still felt like he was abandoning the mission.**_

_**He did not like it one bit.**_

* * *

The pressure on Nod's arm was both annoying, for he now could not feel below the injury on his arm at all, but it was, in a way, nice, too, as the squeeze on his injury numbed some of the pain of his wound. It still hurt like hell, but at least the pain wasn't to hell _and_ _back_ now, at least.

As he sat behind the leaf man driving the bird, Nod realised that he hadn't just abandoned the mission.

He'd failed MK.

He had promised her that he would be okay, that he'd return to her safely. He'd also indirectly promised to her that he would find her father, because after all, that had been one of the main reasons for going to the Neri's lair, as well as the fact that the enemy was attacking the town of Moonhaven and that the Queen's friend had needed to be rescued as well.

He was no leaf man. He had failed the whole kingdom of Moonhaven. He'd failed Ronin, the only man he could really call a father. However, what hurt him most, deep down in his chest, was that he'd failed the only girl to ever steal his heart. And no matter how much he denied it, tried to hide from the fact, he knew it was the truth, and also that before long, MK would be going home to her stomper house once again, and they would never be together again. Ever since she had left the first time, he had hardly glanced at any of the other girls of Moonhaven, hardly let himself be-friend them. Certainly, he had a few female friends, including the young queen (but really, he reminded himself, she was too young for him - he was nineteen, after all, and she was only thirteen, and the age difference was too great for him to even consider her as anything else). Mk, however, was closer to his age, as she was seventeen now, and the age difference was much less. Besides, she was different around him than other girls - most fawned over him for his appearance, but MK seemed to like him for who he was.

As he flew through the air with his companion, who was thankfully not a bad flier, Nod felt the wind begin to blow harder, and noticed a brown dot high above speeding towards him. He suddenly felt anxious, and he kept his eyes trained on the creature above him, which was quickly becoming closer and closer to him. As it drew ever closer, Nod began to distinguish some of it's features. The first thing he noticed was the massive wingspan, and he urged the driver to fly faster, but the humming bird was already struggling with the wind, which was, by now, almost pulling Nod off of the creature. The bird above flapped its massive wings once again, and then folded them into its body as it dive free fall from the heights. A massive gust of snow swirled around the two leaf men, and the humming bird, and Nod whistled for his own pet, knowing full well that he was both faster and stronger than the bird he was sat on now. He could only hope that the animal would be able to hear his calls.

"Hold on!" The leaf man in front of Nod called, aware of both the sudden change in weather and the bird above seemingly hunting them down. Nod wrapped his arms around the man tightly, wincing in pain and he was glad that no one could see him now in this rather awkward position. The leaf man urged the humming bird on, and the animal tried to speed up, but simply could not beat the strength of the wind; the bird struggled forward in a final vain attempt to propel itself away from the Neri lair, but failed to do so. The bird's wings slowed down, and the both leaf men and the humming bird zoomed backwards as the wind carried them away. With a feeble tweet, the bird clamped it's exhausted wings to its side, unable to keep going, and all three beings plummeted to the ground, the more experienced leaf man hitting his head in the descent and being knocked unconscious. Thank god they had been high up and had quite a way to fall, was all Nod could think as they fell to their doom, and he instantly was glad he'd called his own humming bird earlier; Rover swooped down and caught Nod on his feathered back, which was annoyingly saddle less now, and Nod grunted as his arm was squished against the bird's body. Clenching his teeth against the pain that swept through his body like a tidal wave, he grabbed the bird's reigns with his working, unwounded arm, and dived quickly, the bird able to cope just with the wind after his extensive training that Nod had put him through when he had time to kill. Hurtling down, Nod tried to reach the unconscious leaf man, but his efforts were to no avail - the man fell away from the sky and was hit a wild robin. All that could be said was that it was a relief the man had been unconscious already ; the bird's sharp beak simply sliced through him. It was a gruesome sight, and made Nod feel rather queasy.

Rover began to flap about in a panic, and it wasn't long before the eagle from before came diving towards the duo. Luckily, Nod and Rover managed to get out of the way just in time, the eagle clipping the hummingbirds wing but not doing considerably lasting damage. Nod let go of his reigns, a signal to Rover that the bird was in control, and wrapped his body around the feathered creature, hoping desperately that the bird's natural instincts would keep them both alive. There was no way he could fly to safety with his arm injured, whether he was the best flier in moon haven or not.

Multiple times, Nod nearly lost his grip on the bird as the eagle chased them, Rover desperately changing direction sharply to try and loose his pursuer, and honestly failing pretty badly. Indeed, the moment Nod reached Moonhaven was a relief - he'd lost his bandage and had, in turn, lost a lot of blood. His head was spinning some what and he was beginning to feel faint. The leaf men guarding Moon haven shot at the eagle, allowing Nod to safety, but he couldn't keep going on for long. As the eagle turned away, Rover landed, and Nod literally slipped off the side, landing in a heap as his battered body began shutting down.

* * *

**Comments?**


End file.
